


best friend

by sseriwoos



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wrote this instead of studying, they are bestfriend to lovers, well in seriwoo's case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseriwoos/pseuds/sseriwoos
Summary: its 2 am and woobin once again needs to deal with drunk serim
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	best friend

**Author's Note:**

> nope not beta read, not even edited so please just ignore if some sentences doesnt make sense, decided to write a cute fluff because i miss them and the tags had been dead <3

He stares at the screen of his phone, wondering why this guy thinks it’s okay to disturb him when the final is approaching in like 3 more days. With a sigh, Woobin picks up the call, a small pout is clearly visible as he stays silent waiting for Serim to start talking.

“Rubyyyyyyyy~” and with that his eyes widened in realization. 

“Did you fucking drink????” he asks, voice annoyed but clearly lazed with worry, quickly snatching his hoodie and whatever he can take from his arm reach. 

“Ruby~ C’me here~ Hyung is so cold~” a sultry voice came out from the phone and Woobin wasted no time but to run towards the student’s parking lot. 

“Yes yes, I’m coming, stay there, don’t go anywhere,” the younger said and quickly continues again, “And don’t end the call-” 

_ Beep beep beep- _

“Fuck” he curses, a little bit too loud that people in the parking lot starts to look at him weirdly, he bows slightly and quickly enter his car, starts speeding even without Serim telling him his location. 

  
  


-

  
  


Woobin pulled up next to the driveway, knowing too much about Serim’s favorite place to drink. He brought Woobin a few times too sometimes but the younger is a light drinker, so he was often there only to accompany the latter, to drive him home when he is drunk, or to just stay there by his side, because as what Serim said, he radiates warmness and Serim likes it.

Entering the bar, he could already see the lump of black hair, head on the counter, snoring lightly while everyone else around him is looking at him weirdly and Woobin can’t help but break a smile. It was quickly wiped off because remembering the situation right now, he needed to drag the older’s ass back to the dorm. With a hurry, he walks towards the counter, bows slightly to everyone and drags the older with him. 

“God, you’re so heavy,” he whispers while trying his best to manage Serim who’s half-awake next to him. 

“Heyyyy~ how dare youuu~” Serim suddenly said, his lips are clasped together and he pouts in front of the younger. Both of his cheeks are so red indicating how much he drank tonight, Woobin knows Serim is a heavy drinker so he could only get drunk if he pushes his limit. 

“Why did you drink so much hyung, you could have brought me to the bar with you if you’re planning on drinking,” the younger said again, he is now putting Serim into the passenger seat and to his surprise Serim just complies with everything. Usually he would get antsy and he would always ask for cuddles or try to initiate skinships every 2 seconds. 

Woobin knows Serim doesn’t even understand him fully but he still blabber towards the older, “-and you have to sit for a paper in like 3 days??? God what got into you, Serim hyung-” 

His hands are moving fast as he was trying to fasten the seatbelts around Serim’s body when the older suddenly grab his hand, “Woobin,” 

His hands stops moving too, as he look up and found Serim staring at him with an unreadable expressions, “You’re so beautiful,” the older continues and Woobin want to fucking slap himself for reacting to that word right then and there. 

His cheeks bloomed in light red, face so hot he felt like he was the one who was forced to drink 3 bottles of soju. 

“What are you even saying, you’re drunk-” 

“You’re beautiful. Inside and out, there’s nothing that is wrong with you, even if there is, it’s something unnoticeable and I would still fall head over heels for you. You are always pissed with me but there was never a time you stopped caring about me, do you like me, Ruby?” 

Serim is still staring at him with unreadable expressions, he looks less drunk, and maybe a little aware of his surroundings and Woobin in the other hand, is a blushing mess, his hands are still on top of Serim’s chest as the older holds it there and he couldn’t help but turn away from that stare. 

“Since when did you get this good with words when you are drunk what the fuck-” 

Serim just smiles slyly and he is back blabbering incoherent words that Woobin just wants to slap him for making him embarrassed and maybe a little intrigued. He slam the door and quickly walk towards the driver seat, he is fuming inside but he is still making sure Serim’s seat belt is safely placed around his waist, he then later heave a sigh. 

His mind is still thinking about what drunk Serim had said to him. It sounded too sincere that Woobin couldn’t believe it came from a drunk Serim who he knows will never act like himself when he is drunk. 

But again, who is Woobin to even believe in that.  _ Serim probably read too many romance webtoon again.  _

  
  


-

  
  


The ride home is quiet as Serim also quietly falls asleep next to him. Woobin isn’t mad, maybe a little disappointed and maybe he felt like he was being played again but Serim was drunk,  _ he would probably forget about what he asks just now.  _

To say that Woobin is afraid right now is a yes. People always said they look good together but both of them always brushed them off saying they are really close, like really really close. Their circle of friends are tired with their excuses over and over again too, keep on saying that they are both cowards. The thing is Woobin is convinced that Serim doesn’t like him the way Woobin likes him. 

Woobin knows Serim likes someone else (well, or so he thought) Woobin knows that he was and never will be his type. They talked about this a lot that it became one frustrating thing for Woobin because everytime Serim tells him what type of person he likes, there was never one personality that suits Woobin. 

He is cold, the person Serim likes is someone bright.

He is awkward with new people but Serim likes someone who is out-going even with strangers.

He likes calmness but Serim likes someone that can go to a head banger concert with him. 

He knows he is crushing on Serim alone. Maybe that’s why Woobin thinks it’s okay to sacrifice his stupid crush over his bestfriend. 

He didn’t even realize when he was already pulling up into the parking lot. He looks next to him and Serim is still soundly asleep. He wanted to piggyback the older but well, first Serim is heavy and second he is sensitive to sound whenever he is drunk. 

There’s no other way but to shake him slowly to wake him up.

“Serim,” the younger shakes his shoulder slightly, no reaction. 

“Hyung~,” he tries again but Serim is still fast asleep. 

He tried a little harder this time, “Serim hyung!” that Serim jolted awake, eyes confused, his face still had that faint blush indicating that he is still slightly drunk. 

“Can you walk?” Woobin asked again. The younger is obviously tired, he has a dark circle because he hasn't really had a proper sleep because of studying but even how evil he is, he won't leave his best friend alone. 

Serim nods slightly, eyes still confused and in a daze but he holds the younger's sleeve when he gets up from the passenger seat. Arm reaching around Woobin's waist, trying to hug the younger and Woobin just let him. 

"Ruby," 

Woobin just hums slightly, not even looking at Serim because he is sure his face is red trying to hide how happy he is. 

"I think I found someone I like," 

Maybe something did crack inside his heart but he just kept the conversation going so Serim won't fall asleep in his hand. 

"Really? Is that why you were out drinking?"

Silenced. Woobin looks at Serim's face, realizing how the older is about to fall asleep, he slaps the face lightly. 

"We are almost there hyung, don't fall asleep on myself, you're heavy," 

They are almost reaching Serim's dorm room when the older pushes Woobin against the wall next to the door. The hallway is empty because it's 2 A.M in the morning and it has no cctv. Woobin's eyes are as wide as saucers and he tries to free himself from Serim's grip but to no avail, Serim is holding him tightly. 

"Hyung, you reek of alcohol," he said as the older got closer to him. 

He didn't even realize when their faces were already inches from each other, and that made him close his eyes. 

_ Is he gonna kiss me? What do I do? Push him? Kiss him back? Run away? What do I do what do I fucking do  _

Woobin decided to just close his eyes, and wait. 

But after a few seconds, he felt nothing against his plush lips and when he opened his eyes, there's just Serim laughing at how idiot he looked. 

But instead of getting angry, he got sad. 

"Do you really think I would kiss you Ruby? You are my best friend, why would I kiss you!" Serim said, laughing while hiccuping. Woobin wasted no time, so he just punched the card to Serim's dorm room and dragged the older inside. 

"Ruby..?" Serim sit on the bed and look at Woobin who's walking back and forth from the small kitchen space to the older's bed. Never initiating a word. Just actions. 

Woobin is feeling practically a bit stupid and annoyed. He grabs a glass of water, fills it up for Serim to drink and remembers to put aspirin on top of the older's study table. He looks at Serim and isn't surprised to see that he is already snoring. 

With a sigh, he left the dorm room. Didn't realize his eyes got watery with how much ache he was feeling. 

  
  


-

  
  


Serim woke up with a very bad headache, eyes couldn't even register what he was looking at but he saw plastic on top of his table. He tried to sit up, his posture is so bad because he accidentally slept awkwardly, he looked inside the plastic and saw a bear cartoon container. 

"Eh, did Ruby come?" 

Serim clearly doesn't remember about yesterday's event. He looks inside the container and recognizes the hangover soup Woobin always cooks for him whenever he is out drinking. 

"... Did I get drunk??" 

There's a note too inside the plastic. 

**_eat this, eat the aspirin, sleep._ **

"Did I do something wrong….?"

He is left with so many questions and he tried to remember what happened but failed.

-

"Rubyyyyy!!!!" Serim shouted from afar as he saw the younger. Woobin looks like he is hurrying to go somewhere when he saw Serim. They just finished their last paper of the semester and in that 3 days Woobin never contacted him. 

Serim just thought that maybe the younger needed space because he always crammed himself before finals. He approached the younger who clearly looked like he wanted to run away. 

"Hey where are you hurrying to?" Serim said with a pout. 

Woobin is trying not to look at the older so he just stares at his own shoe, "Uhh, I need to go back to my hometown earlier," 

"-so, I kinda really need to go, let's talk later hyung-" 

"Ruby, are you mad at me?" Serim pull the younger's sleeve when he was about to walk away and Woobin's feet are stuck there. 

"No.." 

"Really??" Serim asks him again, he knows something is wrong but he doesn't know why. Woobin continued to walk and Serim followed him from behind. He clearly doesn't want to talk to Serim because one he isn't ready to face him without thinking about his pretty lips. Two, he loves his best friend and he isn't ready to cry of heart breaks yet. 

They continued walking like that until they arrived at Woobin's drom. Serim just entered uninvited, it's something normal for the two of them. He watches the younger walk towards the small kitchen and as he sits on Woobin's bed, he realizes something. 

"Why aren't you wearing your favorite hoodie Ruby? The black one with small initials of your name?" 

The younger walks from the kitchen, annoyance is evidence in his eyes, "It's in your room," 

"Wait what???? Why? I mean, how?" 

Woobin just sigh, "Whatever hyung, what if you go get me my hoodie back so I can pack my stuffs," 

Serim nods, still worried because he couldn't understand the situation but he still goes back to his dorm room which is only a few doors next to Woobin. 

Once entering his bedroom, he sees the hoodie is hung at the dryer.  _ What the hell, when did I even wash this…??? And how did this hoodie get inside my room????  _ And his thoughts just suddenly flew away to that night he got badly drunk. 

_ "Rubyyyyy, hyung is soooo collldddddd~"  _

_ Woobin pulls the hoodie he is wearing and pushes it past Serim head and lets the older wear it himself. He is cold too but he could manage.  _

_ "Ruby, do you know that I found someone I like????"  _

_ "Ruby, how can I kiss you when you are my best friend????"  _

_ "Ruby Ruby~"  _

Fuck. 

  
  


-

  
  


"Ruby, here's your hoodie," Serim couldn't look at him, he felt bad, soooo bad. 

The reason he went out drinking was because he didn't know how he could confess to Woobin without making everything awkward. That led to him drinking until he is drunk and of course his drunk self did one stupid unforgivable stuffs. Which is playing with the younger's feelings. 

"About that night Ruby…" 

"It's okay you were drunk," the younger said simply. But Serim knows he is upset. 

"Noooo I, I feel like I need to explain to you and-" 

"It's okay hyung, I know it's hard to confess to the person we like, so you practising doing it on me that night was kinda embarrassing but I'm glad I was there. Rather than you trying to smooch some random strangers, it's better if it's with me, right?" 

The younger come and sit next to him, eyes not even looking at him. 

"No Ruby, It's not that- Its- I- I like you." 

Woobin is now looking at him, eyes wide and face starts to bloom red. 

"What- Are you drunk again???" 

And Serim held the younger's shoulders. This time softly. 

"No, I am completely sober. And I know this is embarrassing to suddenly confess like this but I don't want you to misunderstand any longer with my stupid behavior so I want to say that I like you, I've always been in love with you since when we were only freshmen," 

Woobin is just sitting there, completely losing it.  _ What do you mean he likes me back, WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN.  _

"Uhh Ruby??" The older's wave his hand in front of him and Woobin quickly gets back to his senses. 

He looks away, isn't really brave on telling this in front of Serim because well, this is so not like him. 

"God this is so awkward but I like you too-" 

And that's all it takes for Serim to push the younger further into bed, chasing that plump lips he has always craved to taste. 

Woobin was startled of course but his mind is just too occupied with nothing but Serim for the time being so he just lets time decide what's best. Serim's lips felt so soft against him and his heart is racing so bad right now because his crush likes him back, and on top of that it's his best friend of 4 years and they are also mooching each other's face like there's no tomorrow. 

Serim pull apart first, realizing how the younger is already panting below him, trying to catch his breath, "Are you crazy???? Do you want me to die?????" 

He expected an "I love you" but he isn't disappointed either to know that this is Woobin's first reaction after the small make out session. 

He just pinch the soft cheeks and laugh, still laying on top of Woobin, "But you like it," 

"I don't and get off me!" Woobin tries to push him but Serim just continues to admire the pretty face in front of him. 

"My handsome baby," 

"Too early for pet names" 

"Okay then how about, baby bread???" 

"GET OFF ME AND NO WEIRD NAME OR I WILL-"

"You will what baby~" 

"Kiss you." 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to stream my turn mv!


End file.
